


Blood/Red/Wine

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #DrunkenKissesChallenge, Alcohol, Blood, Implied/Referenced Murder, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't how Hannibal had thought their first kiss would go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood/Red/Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutepoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/gifts).



They’re still covered in blood when it happens.

Well, Will is covered. His clothes are almost entirely drenched in the deep crimson, his skin a glistening red under the light. His fingers leave bloody prints against the wineglass he holds, and Hannibal finds he doesn’t care. Can’t care; not when Will looks as beautiful as he does, elated by an after murder glow, giggly from the wine he’d consumed.

Perhaps they should have waited till after they’d cleaned up, but… Hannibal had wanted to celebrate; had been impatient to do so. It wasn’t every day that Will killed on his own; Hannibal merely watching on, proud at what he’d helped create.

Besides, blood really did compliment Will’s beauty.

They’re on their second glass of wine each, the alcohol a rich red. Hannibal had thought it appropriate, given the circumstances. Will had raised his brow when he’d poured it, but shook his head with a smile as Hannibal passed him a glass.

Hannibal found himself staring as Will drank, eyes drawn to the way blood was dripping down his neck, to the way his lips gleamed when coated in wine. More than once, he’d had to force himself to look away, not wanting Will to catch him watching.

He should have known Will already knew.

They finish their glasses at the same time, and Hannibal moves to pour a third. The alcohol has thus far made Will relaxed, prompting quiet laughs and shy smiles. They tug at Hannibal’s heart, and he wants to make sure they never end.

He stands close to Will as he pours, carefully watching as the wine swirls around the glass. The younger man giggles, mumbling a quiet _Hannibal_ as he does so. Hannibal doesn’t look up, just hums and continues to pour.

“Hannibal,” Will repeats, the name interrupted by a hiccup.

Glass full, Hannibal rights the bottle and tilts his head up to return Will’s gaze. He doesn’t get a chance to reply, for Will’s mouth is on his in an instant. It’s the last thing Hannibal had expected, but he’s quick to kiss back, swiping at Will’s lips and savouring the taste; wine, faint traces of blood, and something entirely _Will._

He loves it instantly.

Wine spills from Will’s glass, wetting the both of them and staining their clothes, but neither notices. Hannibal scurries to place the bottle on a flat surface, using his free hands to grab Will’s face softly. His fingers trail over the scruffy jaw as they continue to kiss, smudging the blood that had splattered there.

It’s entirely intoxicating. Everything he’d wanted and more.

A soft groan leaves Hannibal’s mouth as he Will grabs onto him with his spare hand, fingers twisting in the hair that sits against the nape of his neck.  He resists the urge to whine when Will pulls back, panting heavily, his face softening into a grin.

 A murmured _more_ is all the warning Hannibal gets before he’s kissed again, body pushed up against the closest wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for the possibly abrupt cut off; I wasn't in the mood to write smut but I wanted to get this one posted for the challenge. Hopefully you liked it!


End file.
